


Calaveras y tibias.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock recibe el mejor regalo de Navidad, de parte de la persona que mas lo conoce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calaveras y tibias.

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Sherlock recibe el mejor regalo de Navidad, de parte de la persona que mas lo conoce.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Amistad-Kid!lock.  
> Advertencia: ---  
> Capítulos: OneShot.  
> Palabras: 2.101.   
> Notas: Idea nacida esta mañana a las nueve, recién despierta, luego de festejar hasta la madrugada. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!  
> Fecha: 25/12/2013.  
> Beta Reader: No hoy… es día de fiesta, mi Beta no trabaja.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Annabel Holmes siempre supo que era madre de dos hijos sumamente especiales. Desde muy pequeño Mycroft demostró las mismas cualidades que su padre, lo cual auguraba una existencia tranquila y cómoda.

Sherrinford Holmes no era hombre de preocuparse por nada, si podía evitarlo. Aun con sus grandes cualidades de observación, prefería ignorar muchas cosas que ponerse a pensar en aquello que llegaba a él casi sin filtro. Mycroft parecía ir en el mismo camino, lo cual la dejaba un poco más tranquila.

Pero la revelación en cuanto a las peculiaridades de los genes Holmes, llego cuando Sherlock demostró también contar con tales dones, misturándolos con los que hasta ese momento habían sido los nulos genes Vernet.

No era raro pensar que algo en él había de su rama materna, un poco más de lo esperado, después de todo fue el único en interesarse en aprender a tocar el violín. Y lo que sobraban en su familia materna eran artistas.

Pero Sherlock era más que el ‘artista’ de la casa.

La muerte de su padre había dejado a los dos niños muy débiles, y por un tiempo se vieron perdidos. En Sherlock eso se noto aun más. Incluso había dejado de practicar con su violín de forma adecuada, limitándose a generar horribles chillidos con su arco por algunos minutos.

Algo que había comenzado a preocupar a Annabel, hasta que Mycroft, quien había entendido el leguaje particular de su hermano menor, le había explicado que esa era la manera en la que Sherlock se expresaba ahora. Su madre lo pensó bien, por un lado era sano que su hijo pequeño exteriorizara sus sentimientos, pero tal vez le hiciera bien que de vez en cuando se pusiera a gritar o a llorar como cualquier niño.

Su hijo debía de disfrutar de una niñez distendida y alegre como cualquier otro chico, aunque eso parecía estar muy lejos del entendimiento del mismo Sherlock. El no tenía amigos, y no parecía querer hacerlos. Había tenido muchos problemas, con los compañeros de su curso, por su manera tan particular de ser, y que al parecer nadie más que ella y su hermano entendían.

Quizás por ello vio la llegada de John Watson como el descenso de un ángel guardián.

La presencia del pequeño niño rubio en sus jardines le había llamado demasiado la atención, pero la presencia de Sherlock a su lado, prácticamente la dejo sin reacción.

Luego se enteraría del dolor de John al perder su rana mascota, a lo cual su hijo menor se había ofrecido a practicarle una autopsia para averiguar las causas repentinas de su muerte, antes de concederle un sepulcro adecuado.

Pero ese día, Annabel simplemente quedo prendada de la ventana, viéndolos interactuar, jugar. Viendo a Sherlock reír como cualquier niño normal, según ella nadie podía culparla luego de acribillar a su hijo menor con tantas preguntas acerca de quién era el pequeño niño con el cual había pasado la mitad de la tarde.

Sherlock no había contestado nada, solo prefirió tomar su violín y ponerse a tocar, pero esa vez, si interpreto una de las melodías que había estado practicando antes de la muerte de su padre.

—John Watson, hijo menor de de Ella y Henry Watson, su hermana Harriet es mayor que él por cuatro años. —Mycroft recito como si estuviera presentando un examen oral frente a uno de sus profesores. —El mismo John tiene apenas dos años más que Sherlock, Madre.

¿Mayor que Sherlock? A ella le había parecido que tenían la misma edad, al menos tenían la misma estatura.

—¿Como sabes tú eso? —Pregunto viéndolo sacar una libreta de entre su ropa, como si tuviera notas acerca de lo que le había dicho.

—Son nuevos en el barrio, viven aquí desde que su padre decidió que debían dejar Australia, luego de que falleciera su madre. El señor Watson es médico, y según las propias palabras de su hijo, también se convertirá en uno. —Mycroft sonrió a su madre, cuando esta se lo quedo viendo con curiosidad.

—Bien… eso significa que tiene más en común con Sherlock. Lo cual es una lástima en verdad. —Pasar por la pérdida de un padre o de una madre para niños tan pequeños debía de ser muy duro. Annabel lo sabía de primera mano, viendo a su hijo. Y nadie podía culparla por querer remediar eso.

—¿Quieres invitar a tu nuevo amigo a jugar otra vez, Sherlock? —Había preguntado mientras cenaban esa misma tarde, ganándose una mirada de horror de su hijo mayor, y una de falsa indiferencia de su hijo menor.

—Él no es mi amigo… y de seguro no querrá volver, Madre. —Sherlock anuncio en todo decidido y serio. —Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, o jugar conmigo por segunda vez… y de todas formas, yo no necesito un amigo.

Con una enorme tristeza, lo vio alejar el plato frente a él, que como de costumbre casi no había tocado, y disculparse para dejar la mesa. Inmediatamente después de que la puerta del comedor se cerro, los ojos de Annabel giraron en dirección a Mycroft para que la pusiera al corriente de lo que se había equivocado.

—No es tu culpa, Madre. Y te recomendaría que apartaras esa idea de intervenir por una nueva cita de juegos, no sería lo más… conveniente. —Mycroft anuncio, y su madre no tuvo más remedio que acertar las palabras de su hijo mayor.

Mycroft era quien más entendía a Sherlock ahora, y debía confiar en él, casi ciegamente. Ella era su madre, pero luego de la muerte de Sherrinford, su pequeño bebé se había cerrado a ella, evitando que supiera las emociones por las cual atravesaba, y muchas veces no supiera cómo actuar adecuadamente. Un punto de inflexión en lo que parecía ser el carácter Holmes.

Afortunadamente no hizo falta. Un día después de su primera tarde juntos, John Hamish Watson –como él mismo se había presentado ante la mujer, formalmente– había vuelto a jugar con aquel extraño y fascinante chico.

Sherlock había abierto mucho sus ojos cuando su madre le hablo de la visita que tenía esperando por él en la sala, y apenas había podido contener su emoción cuando especifico que dicha visita no era ninguna de sus tías maternas, y si cierto pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Esa fue la segunda tarde que Annabel pasó sentada bajo la galería trasera, viendo correr a los niños por su jardín; tan contenta que hasta reprimió el reto por haber pisado sus tan cuidadas azaleas, y simplemente le sonrió al rostro de culpabilidad de ambos niños.

John era un niño bien educado, con una muy marcada tendencia a la adultez precoz –en eso también se parecía a su hijo–, y el cual había preferido tomar una taza de té en la merienda, a la leche con chocolate habitual de Sherlock. 

Las visitas por la tarde se siguieron sucediendo, a pesar de que ellos no coincidían en cursos, ya que ni siquiera asistían a la misma escuela para comenzar. John parecía estar muy asombrado de las particularidades que hacían un ‘bicho raro’ de Sherlock a los ojos de los demás niños, mientras que a él le atraían y fascinaban.

Pero el tiempo de separarse vino en la época más temida por Annabel. Esa sería la primera Navidad desde la muerte de su padre, no era que sus hijos fueran muy afectos a las demostraciones de cariño y amor, pero parecía que toda pérdida pasaba más en esa fecha.

John y su familia irían a visitar a su abuela materna, por ello no podría pasar a ver a Sherlock ese día, y quien sabía hasta cuando decidiera su padre quedarse allí. Después de todo, su abuela era el único nexo que los niños aun tenían con su recientemente fallecida madre. Y ella como madre podía entender lo importante que eso era.

La cena fue lo que ella tanto había temido. Caras largas y ánimos por el suelo. Mycroft compartió con ella un brindis simbólico, mientras Sherlock miraba desahuciado la ventana del salón.

De mas estaba decir que no creía en Santa. Había visto la lista de la compra de regalo de su madre cuando solo tenía cuatro años, y sabiendo leer muy bien, ya no podían engañarlo con mitos tontos de hombres vestidos de rojo trayendo regalos desde el polo norte.

Y ni siquiera se vio mínimamente interesado cuando su madre le había preguntado que quería recibir ese año, aunque ella bien sabía que lo que su hijo más quería no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades el concedérselo.

Annabel despertó sintiendo la casa en total silencio. A veces, y solo a veces le hubiera gustado que sus hijos fueran diferentes… así en esos momentos ellos estarían corriendo escaleras abajo para abrir sus respectivos regalos, como cualquier niño en la ciudad.

Suspiro con un poco de desgano, y ni si quiera la foto de su marido a un lado de su cama, pudo dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, con la cual enfrentarse al día a día esa vez. No tuvo apuro en ducharse y vestirse, incluso estuvo tentada de volver a la cama hasta que fuera Mycroft quien la llamara.

Pero las risas que vinieron desde abajo la convencieron de salir al pasillo y pronto estar en las escaleras de camino a la sala.

Atravesó las puertas sin ver a nadie dentro, y casi pensó que se había imaginado las risas por un momento, si no fuera que las mismas se repitieron, pero esta vez desde el jardín trasero.

—¿Qué haces en la alfombra, Mycroft?

—Soy el rehén… o más bien, el ‘botín’. —Contesto su hijo viéndola desde la alfombra, detrás de unos de los sillones. —Me han dejado en su ‘guarida’ secreta mientras que se encargan de atacar mi cuidad… pero creo que más bien se han olvidado de mi. —Comento, con ojos y voz cansada, mientras su madre dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo…?

Mycroft comprendió lo que su madre quería saber, y pronto estuvo de pie junto a ella. A pesar de las cuerdas que pasaban por sus piernas y torso, tenía la movilidad suficiente como para ponerse de pie y sentarse al lado de su madre para comentarle los acontecimientos que ella se había perdido mientras decidía descansar un poco mas esa mañana festiva.

—Hable con el señor Watson antes de que salieran. Me comprometí a pasar por John esta mañana, y en llevarlo mañana para que pasara el resto de la semana con su abuela, como era el plan original.

—¿Tu, lo arreglaste? —Annabel pregunto, más que orgullosa, pero al parecer Mycroft malinterpreto el tono de su voz en incredulidad de su parte.

Bien, el era simplemente un adolescente de quince años, pero aun así era más que centrado, por algo Henry Watson le había confiado el cuidado de su hijo a él.

—Creí que no habría nada más que Sherlock pudiera querer como ‘regalo’ de Navidad. Al parecer me equivoque.

Su madre busco los ojos de su hijo mayor, pero solo encontró una divertida mirada en ellos, sin decirle a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Annabel sintió más curiosidad de la debida, cuando abandono la compañía de Mycroft para caminar hacia los ventanales que daban al jardín. Los primero que vio fue a dos niños corriendo entre la nieve con casi nada de ropa de abrigo, pero ese conocimiento pronto se borro, cuando reconoció a Sherlock debajo de un enorme sombre negro…

Los oía gritar y llamarse por nombres inventados. Pero la palabra más usada era ‘mi Capitán’, que John parecía más que dispuesto a desgastarla en su pequeño hijo.

—Creí que tenías razón, Madre, cuando me dijiste que después de Padre yo era quien más entendía a Sherlock… pero creo que llegó quien ocupará mi lugar de aquí en más.

Annabel se giro de nuevo, para ver el rostro de su hijo mayor. Y pensó una vez más que ese niño: John Watson no debía ser otra cosa que un verdadero ángel guardián. Después de todo, quien podría ser capaz de ganarse la confianza de sus dos Holmes tan fácilmente.

A pesar de lo que le rompía el corazón, llamo a ambos para abrigarlos si querían seguir jugando entre la nieve. Y pronto tuvo a Sherlock entre sus brazos, mostrándole el maravilloso regalo que John Watson le había traído.

Les pidió que liberaran a Mycroft, y ella le daría un mejor botín para que jugaran y escondieran por el resto de la casa. No le importaba perder un par de pendientes, y pulsera… así como a Mycroft pareció no importarle estar atado, sabe dios por cuánto tiempo.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Nada, algo para estar fechas. Suave, dulce y con final feliz. (?)  
> Edades: Mycroft 15, Harry 14, John 10 y Sherlock 8.


End file.
